


Stairway to Freedom

by inesnabaisbooks



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Diamonds, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Guns, LGBTQ Female Character, Love/Hate, MacarenaFerreiro, One of the fairest series finale, Post-Episode 7 Vis a Vis El Oasis, Post-Episode 8 Vis a Vis El Oasis, True Love, Vis a Vis el Oasis, ZulemaZahir, Zurena, the end they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesnabaisbooks/pseuds/inesnabaisbooks
Summary: After Hotel El Oasis massacre Zulema and Macarena run from Ramala's men in the desert.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Stairway to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights of the series or the characters.
> 
> This could be one of many alternative endings to what we have been given.  
> This would be my ending.
> 
> Zulema and Macarena must have been together or died together. "Iguales o nada". And the best scenes were with them, except the last one before Zulema got killed. Their hate-love relationship was what grabbed the public to it. From enemies to lovers and they wasted it.  
> I chose to write the ending that would be more fair for them both, because the essence of vis a vis were these two main characters.  
> And in eight episodes we only had 30 minutes of them, which gives us not even a complete episode.  
> Many things could have been used better as others have not served the plot of El Oasis. At all. And many questions and loose ends were left unclear knowing that unfortunately there will be no continuation we all feel even worse with this season.
> 
> I thought to write all the 8 episodes, but I wrote only the last episode in two chapters.

Hard choices...  
(Chapter 1)

They run along a path beside a dirt road. They flee from the narcos in the middle of the desert of Almeria.  
In the sun that burned, Zulema holds the walkie talkie and talks to the helicopter pilot as he'd tried on turns to land at the end of the dirt road.  
Near a precipice.

\- You better land or I put the helicopter up your ass!

Zulema suddenly stopped running. She was tired and tired of everything, she seemed giving up the fight: she was ill, and knew she had a very few time of life left. She haven't told Macarena how long she had left. She simply felt she had to put an end to it all.  
Macarena soon realized that Zulema wasn't following her and looked back. She saw her out of breath. They knew that the narco pick ups were approaching at full speed with all Ramala's men armed on the dirt road. They had a few minutes until they arrive.

\- What the fuck are you doing ?! Let's go!

\- Get out of here!

\- No! Equals or nothing! Until death do us part, remember?

\- Rubia...

Macarena approached Zulema and pulled her by the arm. She didn't want to leave her there.

\- Don't make me punch you right here! - threatened Macarena.

Zulema looked at her in the eye as she always had: with depth, affection and with the love she had always felt for her and smiled. In the past two years together and out of prison, everything had intensified between them. What years ago had been hatred quickly became love.

\- I'd rather die here than in a hospital bed, rubia ...

\- And so will you leave me?! Alone?! Now?! What about us?! - Maca shouted while her eyes were filling with tears.

\- You were always my home and I yours, rubia. Remember what I've told you.

Macarena stroked her face like the first night they got involved in the caravan. There were other nights and other moments between them. Love and passion repressed for so many years finally made them give in and give themselves to each other, gradually assuming what they truly felt for each other. From enemies to lovers.

\- You are my family! I want to be at your side! We'll find some better treatments for you! I...I love you, and I don't want to lose you...Please don't do this... - Maca confessed shouting.

Zulema swallowed and she was as attentive as ever with all her senses at work she heard the noise and looked back. She saw the cars coming their way. Closer and closer.

\- You would end up losing me anyway. - she said with a smile.

Then Zulema pushed Macarena away, took her two guns and turned to face the narcos. She was ready to face them, and stood very still in the same place.

\- Now, go away... Don't make things worse.

\- What about our baby?

Zulema didn't look once again at Macarena's face regretting what she said hours before that she wouldn't care about Maca and the baby.  
"Our baby", she heard that and that hit her very hard.  
After losing Fátima she have never thought of being in a role of a mother again, even if she wasn't present at all in Fátima's short life, but she wanted it with Maca...She has changed. Maca changed her. Freedom changed her to begin a new life after Cruz del Norte.  
She decided to spend her last moments with Maca that's why she went after her at the laundry service.

\- Well...Tell him/her who Zulema Zahir was, and that there was no one else in this world who loved his/her mother as much... as I did.

She took a deep breath.

Both had the idea that they wanted to be mothers together and Macarena had undergone artificial insemination with anonymous sperm.  
Years earlier, in prison, Macarena had lost a baby because of Zulema who had her a miscarriage with pills solved in milk and now years later they had the same desire in common, since they were together, as a couple. A lot had changed in them. People change with time and so did them.  
Macarena was crying as she looked at the one, who was first her enemy and who was now everything to her. She loved her. She knew it for a long time. She felt it with a tightening in her heart.  
Zulema had already saved her on several occasions, and she was now doing the same.

The helicopter was landing about 50 meters from them. Apolo, Flaca's husband, was piloting it and was waiting for Zulema's instructions.

\- Get on that helicopter and disappear! - shouted Zulema.

Maca started to run and Zulema out of the corner of her eye saw the blonde climbing into the helicopter.  
A tear fell on her, seeing the blonde looking at her - Her rubia. Her identical twin. They were ying and yang and they complemented each other. They were soul mates and they knew, finally, that they loved each other. That is why they met and looked for each other everytime in prison and outside.

\- Zulema! Zulema! - Apollo called on the walkie talkie.

\- Take Macarena out of here! The party will start now ...

\- What about you?!

\- Don't wait for me. I hope you did everything that I've asked you and what I paid you to do.

\- It's done. Don't worry.

\- Go! Now...!

Apolo started to lift the helicopter off the ground. Macarena was already with her seatbelt on and holding her gun in her hand. She sees Zulema standing in the same spot where she had left her with the three cars approaching her at a dizzying speed, as if they were all going to run over her.

She sees Zulema giving her "war scream" down there...and suddenly Maca starts to see several explosions as the cars were approaching: 100/50/30/20/10 meters from Zulema.  
As they start to explode, she hears an exchange of gunfire at the same time, but with all the dust and clouds of the explosions she couldn't see the figure of Zulema, or the cars or the men.

Macarena didn't know anything about this plan or that Apollo was the pilot or the reason they ran along a path beside the dirt road.  
Everything was unpredictable with Zulema's plans and hidden ideas.  
She also knew that Zulema would never have given up without a big fight back.

The helicopter gave several jolts due to the crash wave of the explosions.

Maca screamed from the helicopter.  
A silent scream.

To be continued...  
10.06.2020


End file.
